Computers and computing systems are ubiquitous and have affected nearly every aspect of modern living. Computers are commonly involved in work, commerce, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, any myriad other areas. Learning to use the often complex software hosted upon computers, hosted on computer networks, and hosted in cloud computing environments can sometimes be difficult and problematic.
Previous interactive help and training systems can provide general assistance or help for particular aspects of existing applications. However, existing training systems may not, while providing guidance for a particular user for a particular application, take into account the role or security privileges of a particular user, may not take into account a lifecycle stage of a user or application, and may not take into account the context of the underlying application.
Further, computing system functionality can be enhanced by a computing systems' ability to be interconnected to other computing systems via network connections. Network connections may include, but are not limited to, connections via wired or wireless Ethernet, cellular connections, or even computer to computer connections through serial, parallel, USB, or other connections. The connections allow a computing system to access services at other computing systems and to quickly and efficiently receive application data from other computing systems.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.